


you exist behind my eyelids

by SparkIntoAFlame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Not too slow, Slow Burn, and poe is a high ranking mafia guy, finn's a police officer, honestly it's not even that slow burn, like im aiming for gay in the third chapter or something., minor blood, sorta - Freeform, the first order are the police, the resistance is the mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkIntoAFlame/pseuds/SparkIntoAFlame
Summary: In which a police officer returns a Mafia commander's dog and starts questioning everything he's ever known.Or: The Mafia Stormpilot AU Literally No One Asked For





	1. Of Dogs, Leather Jackets, and Interrogation Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note so i dont get a million angry comments: I changed the ages a little bit for characterization. I know Poe is older canonically and Finn is younger.

“21-Jakku, be advised there is a 10-16 near your location.” The operator’s voice crackles over the radio and Finn groans before grabbing at the radio on his shoulder.

“Show 21-Jakku responding,” Finn answers before turning to Nines. “Looks like lunch break is cut short.”

“Looks like,” Nines agrees, buckling his seatbelt and flipping on the sirens. “Let’s go.”

…

Turns out the “domestic disturbance” was something that Finn and Nines would rather _not_ have walked in on.

Finn is in the middle of explaining how he was going to need to wash his eyes out with bleach when something headbutts his shin. He looks down to find a white pitbull staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Oh, hello,” Finn murmurs, dropping to his knees and pointedly ignoring Nines’s sigh. “What’s your name?”

He gently lifts the dog tag to get a better look at it. “BB-8, huh? Weird name, but okay.” He flips over the tag and finds an address neatly engraved on the back. “Well, that’s probably your home, isn’t it?”

He glances up at Nines who sighs again, then shrugs. “Fine. Let’s go back to the precinct. Our shift’s over. Return it after.”

Finn places the dog in the backseat and slips into the driver’s seat, much to Nines’s indignation.

“Fuck you, man, it’s my day to drive,” Nines complained.

He starts the car without waiting for a response and drove down to the precinct.

He changes out of his uniform and curses his decision to not wear a jacket the moment he steps outside. He sprints to his car and puts the address on the back of the dog tag into Google Maps.

The address in question leads to a house in the nicer side of town. He slams the car door closed and gently lifts the dog out. The dog immediately starts running for the front door, and Finn jogs after it. He rings the doorbell and waits.

The door opens a few moments later to reveal a man who rivals the house in beauty alone with lightly tousled dark hair and golden skin.

The man looks confusedly at Finn. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, I think this is your dog,” Finn says, looking down at his feet where BB-8 is standing.

His expression morphs into a beaming smile as he drops to his knees. “Yes it is! Hey there, BB! How’d you get out?”

The dog barks and licks the man’s face. Finn smiles and shivers slightly - it’s getting chilly. The man notices and stood up.

“Bud, it’s freezing out,” he says with some note of concern in his voice. “Did you not bring a jacket?”

Finn waves an airy hand. “It’s fine, I’ll manage.”

“Nah, here.” He shrugs the worn leather jacket off his shoulders and hands it to Finn. “Take this.”

“No, I couldn’t,” Finn protests.

He forces the jacket into Finn’s hands. “Shut up. Take it. I have plenty more.”

 

Finn grins. “Thanks.”

The man returns the smile. “No problem man, especially for someone who returns the love of my life.”

“I’m not gonna read too far into that,” Finn decides. “Good meeting you, uh…”

“Poe,” the man replies easily. “Poe Dameron.”

Finn felt like he’s been hit by a bullet. “Poe...Dameron?”

“Yeah, something wrong?” Poe asks.

“No, nothing. I’m Finn, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you too, Finn. See you around,” Poe says, ushering BB-8 in and closing the door leaving Finn confused and very, _very_ afraid.

Poe Dameron - the infamous Mafia commander that the police had been chasing after for years. Finn had just returned a Mafia commander’s _dog._

_What the fuck._

…

It is three weeks after Finn had returned Poe’s dog that Poe himself was dragged into interrogation, laughing, “You won’t get _shit_ out of me!”

Finn stares after Poe as he is pushed into an interrogation room. A detective turns to him and hands him a file saying, “You’re on guard duty. He probably has half a dozen lockpicks shoved up his ass or something, so keep an eye on him. Have fun.”

Poe’s head snaps up the minute Finn opens the door to the interrogation room. Finn eases inside and carefully closes the door behind him.

 

“Hey, you’re the guy who returns my dog!” Poe says, grinning widely. He leans back in his chair and props his feet on the table, completely ignoring his cuffed hands. “You a cop then?”

“I am,” Finn answers. “And you’re Poe Dameron, one of the commanders in the Mafia-”

“Hey, hey now, we don’t call ourselves the ‘Mafia!’” Poe interrupts. “It sounds so violent and cruel. We’re the Resistance.”

“The Resistance,” Finn repeats, unimpressed.

“Yeah. The Resistance.”

“Okay. You’re Poe Dameron, one of the commanders in the Ma- excuse me, the _Resistance,_ who is responsible for several crimes, the worst of which being murder.”

“I haven’t killed anyone!” Poe says indignantly. “Well, nothing _proven,_ at least.”

“You are suspected of killing no less than” - Finn flips through the file - “ _thirteen_ people.” His professional air drops at the number. “What the fuck, dude.”

“I guarantee that even if I _did_ kill any of the people you’re accusing me of killing, five of them were self-defence and one of them _could_ be called that, but the terminology is iffy.”

Finn drops the file on the table. “Okay. Yeah. Sure.”

“Hey, do you still have my jacket?” Poe asks suddenly.

Finn nods warily. “Yeah. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Want it back?”

Poe considers for a moment. “Nah. It suits you.”

Finn feels his cheeks heat slightly and knew that if he had a lighter skin tone, he may have been pink. Is he getting hit on by a _Resistance commander?_

“Thanks, I guess.”

“I cannot tell a lie,” Poe says, his grin growing.

“You - do you not _lie_ for a living?” Finn stutters.

“No, that’s conmen,” Poe deadpans. “I’m a commander _._ Aren’t police officers supposed to be smart?”

“I’m just a beat cop,” Finn says, unable to help a small smile. “Just the brawn.”

“Don’t say that,” Poe says, suddenly fierce. “You are so much more than just brawn. Don’t forget that.”

 

“Thanks,” Finn responds.

“Anytime. And there’s always an offer for you to join the Resistance, you know,” Poe says.

Finn laughs. “I’m a _cop._ Are you trying to recruit me?”

“Perhaps.”

“The answer’s no for now. Why are you even in here?”

“Oh come on, Finn. I’ve been in and out of stations since I was in my teens.”

“How old are you now?” Finn asks.

Poe nods to the file in Finn’s hands. “Check.”

“You’re...twenty three.” Finn looks up. “P-Dameron. It says that your first visit was when you were...sixteen. Jesus, man.”

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain,” Poe jokes half-heartedly. “I joined when I was fourteen. I’m a legacy.”

Finn opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by Phasma opening the door. “Officer 2187. You were put on guard duty, I see.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Are you working the overnight shift?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. I am assigning you to watch Dameron here. We want him to have a guard, considering how much of a flight risk he is.”

“I understand, ma’am.”

“Boy, she’s got you whipped, huh?” Poe quips.

“Not a word from you, convict,” Phasma hisses. “I doubt you will be this cocky when Ren is interviewing you.”

Poe visibly pales. Phasma cackles at the sight. “Yes, Kylo Ren will be personally conducting this interview. I daresay he is interested in finding out what you have to say.”

“I -”

“2187, please stand outside.”

Finn exits the room and closes the door. The last thing he sees is Poe’s frightened face.

  



	2. Of Bruises, Contusions, and Escapes

Poe has heard varying descriptions of the voice of the infamous Deputy Commissioner - some say it sounds like a saw scraping against metal, while others swear that it is akin to the noise of nails raking across a never-ending chalkboard. He is prepared for the worst, and only years of interrogation training prevent him from flinching back when Ren opened his mouth.

He is not prepared for Ben Solo’s voice to filter out from underneath the mask covering Ren’s nose and mouth.

“Poe Dameron. We have overwhelming evidence against you. Really, we have for some time,” Ren says.

“Ben?” Poe asks, thoroughly confused. “I thought you were dead.”

Ren seems taken aback for a moment before responding.

“Who the hell is  _ Ben?”  _ he growls. “I am Kylo Ren, and you will not take the name of a dead soul.”

“Who the fuck’s gonna stop me?” Poe challenges. “I know Ben Solo’s voice when I hear it.”

“Ben Solo is  _ dead,”  _ Ren (Ben?) spits. “He died in the fire at the Res-Mafia base years ago.”

“I’m sure he did,” Poe says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You’re trying to distract me,” Ren sneers. “Good try, I suppose. All we need from you is the answer to one question, and you are free to leave.”

“Gladly,” Poe smirks.

“Good to see you cooperating. Now, where is your base?”

All traces of ease disappear from Poe’s face. “You won’t get it out of me.”

“But won’t we?” Ren says, bending down and resting his forearms on the metal table in front of him. He cocks his head slightly, studying Poe’s face. “I think I’ll rather enjoy interrogating you. I haven’t had a challenge in quite a while.”

…

The interrogation rooms are supposed to be soundproof. _Obviously_ , Finn thinks as he heard Poe screaming, _that_ _isn’t_ _the_ _case._

…

“Nothing? Still? I must say,” Ren says, making a circle around Poe’s battered frame, “I am impressed. Most people don’t hold on this long. It would probably increase your lifespan if you just answered my question.”

“Fuck you,” Poe huffs out between shallow, watery breaths. He spits at Ren’s feet, mostly blood. “Fuck you,” he repeats breathlessly.

“Commander Phasma,” Ren says mildly, sitting down on the edge of the table, “if you would step out. Please inform the guard outside - 2187, I believe - that he will be on guard duty for Dameron overnight. Do not return. And turn off all cameras and microphones and whatever other recording equipment in here.”

Phasma snaps into a salute before exiting. Poe catches a glimpse of Finn’s uniform before the door closes. Ren waits a minute before standing up.

“I truly am impressed,” Ren admits. “That was not a lie. But are you really willing to  _ die?  _ For the Mafia?”

“You call it the Mafia as if you weren’t part of it, Ben.” Poe’s voice is slightly slurred.

“I was not.”

“Ben Solo was.”

“I am not Ben Solo.”

“You were.”

Ren shakes his head. “And if I was, I would have realized that the  _ Mafia  _ is a brainwashing cult that controls your every move.”

“Ben,” Poe says gently, “that just describes the government that you’re working for.”

Ren scoffs. “You think tha-”

“Your mother misses you.”

Ren freezes. “What.”

“Your mother mi-”

“Don’t you dare,” Ren says in a low voice. “Do not play that card with me, Dameron.”

Poe falls silent.

“Now,” Ren says, rolling up his sleeves, “let’s see if we can’t get you to talk.”

…

It is hours before Ren steps out of the interrogation room. He nods slightly at Finn. “Watch him.”

“Yes, sir,” Finn answers.

“Please excuse me, I have pressing business to attend to. Dameron has revealed the location of their base.”

“Th-that’s good, sir.”

“Indeed.”

Ren sweeps off, leaving Finn alone. He stands alone for a few minutes before Nines sidles up to him.

“Hey,” Finn says, surprised.

“Hey. So. You’re on guard duty?” Nines asks, sounding vaguely disappointed.

“Yeah, it sucks.”

“Amen to that,” Nines winces. “Good luck. I brought you coffee.”

Nines hands Finn a large Thermos that smelled strongly of the cheap coffee stocked at the station. “Thanks. I owe you.”

“Drinks are on you tomorrow,” Nines says as he walked away.

 

Finn sighs when the slight  _ clack  _ of Nines’s footsteps fade away. It is going to be a long night.

…

It is hours after Ren has left that Finn musters the courage to walk inside the interrogation room. (Hours of questioning everything he has known and learned.)

“Hey, Poe,” he whispers, closing the door softly behind him.

Poe lifts his chin up from his chest, and Finn almost leaps back.

Poe’s face is a bloody mess of bruises. There is blood trickling into his eye from a cut above his brow. His wrists are rubbed raw from the handcuffs. His mouth is set into a grimace of pain and disappointment.

“Fucking  _ hell,”  _ Finn breathed. “Hang on for a second.”

He races out and takes a quick glance around. There’s nobody there. He grabs some alcohol wipes and gauze from the first aid kit near the coffee machine. He runs back to Poe.

“Hey, I’m back,” Finn says. Poe looks up, and, spying the supplies in Finn’s hands, his face takes on an expression of slight hope.

“Thanks,” he rasped when Finn kneeled in front of him, rubbing alcohol wipes at the ready.

“I’m gonna uncuff you. No funny business,” Finn warned, drawing a key out of his belt.

“Not in any state for that, now, am I?”

Finn didn’t deign to respond, only setting to work cleaning the several injuries on Poe’s body. The room is silent save for the occasional hiss of pain from Poe and hasty apology from Finn.

“Here. It’s the best I can do,” Finn says finally, pulling back.

“Thank you,” Poe responds.

They were silent for a while until Poe groans loudly and drops his head to his chest. “I need to get  _ out  _ of here. I need to warn Leia.”

“Why?”

Poe shoots Finn a look. “Didn’t Ren gloat about it when he walked out? I gave up the  _ fucking  _ location.”

“Oh.  _ Oh.” _

The location of the Resistance base. Ren would attack it with all the power he had and destroy…. _ everything. _

“They’re all I’ve got,” Poe whispers. “They’re all the family that I have.”

Finn thinks for a moment. “Tell me about them.”

Poe blinks once. Twice. “What?”

“The Resistance, your family. Tell me about them.”

“There’s Jessika. She’s like my sister,” Poe says, smiling. “She’s such a wild spirit. I love her. I came out to her first, which I think is a pretty good measure of trust, y’know?”

“Came out?”

“Oh, I’m pan,” Poe mentions offhandedly. “Anyways, yeah, that’s Jessika. There’s, um, Leia. She’s the leader. She married Han, you might know him.”

“Smuggler, thief, the like. I’ve heard of him. He’s somewhat of a legend, isn’t he?” Finn grins.

“Yeah. Great guy, never home. He and Leia had a falling out. She’s such a great person, like a mom. Man, I shouldn’t even be telling you this stuff,” Poe laughs awkwardly. “But after my parents died, she took me in.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

They sit in silence for a moment before Finn speaks. “Can you walk?”

Poe’s head shoots up. “Yeah.”

“Come on, then. Let’s get out of here.”

…

Blessedly, there are few people in the precinct that night.

Unfortunately, the few people that are there, know for a  _ fact  _ that Poe Dameron is not to be let out of the building.

 

Which leads to Finn and Poe leaping into Finn’s car, flipping on the sirens, and speeding downtown.

“Where are we going?” Poe asks.

“To my house and then to your base. I assume your offer to join still stands?”

Poe looks at Finn blankly for a moment. “Of course. Why are you joining?”

Finn’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. “I’m a bit of a rogue.”

“I’m going to need more than that,” Poe says.

“I’m sure you heard about the Tekka raid yesterday.”

“That’s where I was arrested,” Poe says in surprise.

Finn glances over at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. I didn’t see you though.”

 

“Because I refused to shoot someone.”

Poe stares. “Come again?”

“I refused to shoot at someone.” Once he says it again, the rest came tumbling out. “They didn’t  _ do  _ anything, they were just….there. And Phasma wanted me to make an example out of them, and I didn’t.”

“Oh.”

“I was removed from the situation, and I’m kinda on probation right now, which is probably why they put me on guard duty.”

“That worked out well,” Poe chuckles. Finn’s mouth twitched up in a half-smile.

“This is it,” Finn says, pulling into the driveway of a small house. “I’m gonna grab my go-bag.”

 

“You have a  _ go-bag?”  _ Poe says incredulously.

“You don’t?” Finn quips as he slid out. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

True to his word, Finn returns in about 53 seconds - not that Poe is counting, of course.

“My turn to drive,” Poe says. “Let’s go to the base.”

  
  



	3. Of Arrivals, Greetings, and Departures

Poe pushes past the cheap-looking glittery beads separating the private offices of the casino management from the main gambling area.

“ID?” a man asks, holding out a hand.

“Come on now, Wex,” Poe groans, fishing around in his pocket before producing a plastic card. “You know me.”

“Can’t be too careful,” the man grins. “‘Specially when you just escaped from prison. The cop with you?”

“Yeah,” Poe says, glancing at Finn. “He’s fine. Where’s Leia?”

“Right here,” a voice calls from behind a door. “I hear Poe Dameron.”

“That’s me,” Poe says, unable to keep a small grin from taking over his face. “Hey there, Leia.”

An old woman walks out of the door in front of them and gasps before throwing her arms around Poe’s neck. “There he is! How’d you get out? We hadn’t even posted bail!”

“Finn,” Poe says simply. “He helped me escape. Say hi, Finn.”

Finn waves awkwardly to Leia, who flashes him a quick grin.

“But why so hasty?”

“Because-” Poe gulps audibly “-because I cracked under interrogation. They know where we are, Leia, and they’re coming soon.”

Leia pauses for a moment, reaching a hand up and running a thumb over a cut on Poe’s cheekbone. “Was this all from interrogation?”

Poe nods. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh no,” Leia says lowly and dangerously. “Whoever interrogated you will be sorry.”

“I don’t know who it was,” Poe answers, too quickly.

“I-” Finn starts, before cutting off quickly when Poe shoots him a glare that clearly conveyed  _ drop it. _

“Leia, we need to leave now. I can call D’Qar if you want.”

“There’s barely any time,” Leia says, a tone of anxiety betraying itself in her voice. “We need to hurry.”

“Got it,” Poe says, reaching for the doorknob to the room Leia had come out of. “I’ll call D’Qar.”

“Wex, make the announcement. We have to hurry.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Finn says, hurrying to catch up to Poe.

Poe considers him for a moment. “Stick with me for now.”

Finn opens his mouth to respond before a sharp ringing sound cuts him off. Poe freezes and turned around slowly.

 

“It’s your phone,” Poe says, pointing at Finn’s pocket. “Who is it?”

Finn checks his phone. “Nines. What the hell?”

“Pick it up. Put it on speaker,” Poe demands.

Finn answers quickly. “Hey, Nines.”

“Finn, where are you? Dameron’s gone and Phasma and Ren are furious. You were supposed to be on guard duty!” The panic in Nines’s voice is obvious even through the crackling speaker.

 

Finn shoots Poe a terrified look. Poe scribbles something down on a sticky note and slides the pad over to Finn.

_ Truth or no? _

Finn mouths  _ truth  _ back at Poe who then grabs the phone. “This is Poe Dameron,” he says cheerily. “Finn has been an  _ excellent  _ asset in my escape.”

“He would never help the likes of you,” Nines says flatly.

“Well, good officer of the law, I believe that is where you are mistaken!” Poe’s voice does not waver in its tone, although his eyes are slightly panicked.

“Give the phone to Finn,” Nines says, voice practically dripping with ice.

 

Poe gives Finn a questioning glance. Finn responds by reaching over and taking the phone from Poe.

“Hi, Nines.”

“Finn, tell me he’s lying. Tell me you -you didn’t -you’re not -” Nines can’t seem to force the words out.

“Didn’t what? Not what?” Finn’s tone grows suddenly harsh. “Spit it out!”

“Didn’t betray us! Not a traitor!” Nines bursts out. “Tell me it isn’t true!”

Finn almost sobs. “I’m sorry,” he says before hanging up.

“You okay?” Poe asks gently from across the room.

Finn nods. “I’ll be fine. Call D’Qar. We’ve got a job to do.”

…

Less than an hour later, Poe has made all arrangements to completely move the base and all its functionality to D’Qar. Finn has barely said a word throughout the whole ordeal, and Poe is concerned to say the least. Everyone is gathered in a large room for a final check in.

“Okay, do we have everyone?” Leia asks. “We need to leave before-”

“They’re on their way.”

Poe jolts and whirls around to find Finn staring at his phone.

“The police. First Order, whatever. They’re on the way. We need to leave  _ now  _ ,” Finn warns.

Leia stares at him blankly for a moment before gathering herself. “How do you know?”

“Nines just texted me.”

Leia gives Finn a look that Poe can’t read. “Fine. You heard the man. Assigned vehicles and groups! NOW!”

The assembled people scatter. Poe sprints back to Finn and grabs his arm.

“Come with me,” Poe says, pulling Finn along with him. “Just come in my car. Commander privileges.”

And Poe shouldn’t be so proud of the small snort of laughter that comes out of Finn at those words.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short and sucky and late school is killing me.


	4. Of Weed, Reunions, and Rooftops

Finn curses himself when they are twenty minutes away from D’Qar, and he realizes that silent tears have long since been streaking down his face.

 

“There you are. You okay?” A deep voice shocks him out of his stupor.

 

He turns towards the sound and sees Poe Dameron and considers the kind of clusterfuck his life has become.

 

“I’m fine,” he says quietly, accepting the tissue Poe holds out to him, blatantly ignoring the fact that he is being offered a tissue by a Mafia commander and that he  _ accepted  _ it. 

 

“You sure about that?” Poe comments dryly, and Finn half-laughs before choking slightly. Poe reaches over with his right hand and pats him gently on the back, keeping his left hand firmly gripping the steering wheel. The knuckles are white.

 

“I’m fine,” Finn repeats, “but I’m not sure if you are.”

 

“What?” Poe asks, confused, before following Finn’s gaze to his pale knuckles. “Oh. Just pissed off that our hideout was found and that I’m the one that gave up the location, effectively betraying the closest thing I had to a family -”

 

“Hey. No. That wasn’t your fault,” Finn interrupts. “You were tortured. You didn’t willingly give them up.”

 

Poe opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

 

They sit in silence for another ten minutes before Poe laughs shakily and says, “I wish I had a blunt.”

 

Finn glances over at Poe, whose eyes are focused on the road in front of him. “A blunt?”

 

“Yeah, I have rolling paper and weed, I can just...as long as Leia doesn’t need me for anything,” Poe grins.

 

“I’d be disappointed that you’re thinking about being high while driving, but that’d be hypocritical of me,” Finn sighed. “Although, I guess I’m not driving.”

 

“Regret joining the Resistance?” Poe says, only partly joking.

 

“No,” Finn says, his voice dropping into a stoic seriousness, “not at all.”

 

Poe is spared from responding when the large sign proclaiming “D’Qar Warehouses” appears around the next turn. 

 

“We’re here,” Poe announces, somewhat tightly as he pulls into a parking space.

 

The two climb out of the car and survey the nearly empty parking lot. The only other vehicle was an old silver car parked in front of the warehouse.

 

“Where is everyone?” Finn asks, looking back at the road they drove in on.

 

“Think the way we staggered the exits…” Poe mutters, glancing around. “Yeah. It should just be us and Leia right now.”

 

“That her car?” Finn says, pointing to the silver car. 

 

Poe breaks out into a grin. “Yes that is. She’s probably inside that one,” he says, gesturing in the general direction of a warehouse.

 

Finn follows Poe’s arm. “Let’s go then.”

 

…

 

Leia is waiting inside a warehouse with another girl.

 

“Leia!” Poe calls out, waving widely at her. 

 

Leia and the girl turn around, and Finn instantly sprints towards the girl. The look of surprised relief on his face is mirrored by hers.

 

“Rey!” Finn shouts, and the girl pulls him into a tight hug.

 

Poe watches the reunion with confusion and, judging from her expression, Leia is no more knowledgeable than him. He ignores the twang of  _ something _ that sounds in his chest over Finn’s enthusiastic greeting.

 

“Shit, I thought you were dead,” Finn is saying when he finally pulls away from Rey.

 

“I thought  _ you _ were dead!” she says with the kind of hysterical laughter edging her voice that one often has in morbid coincidences such as this.

 

“After the Tekka raid, I knew you were close by-”

 

“I was! I saw you getting dragged out and I thought-”

“No, I’m fine, I kinda helped Poe escape from jail but y’know,” Finn says, an air of . “It’s really good to see you, Rey. You joined the Resistance then, huh?”

 

“I did. Followed my dreams and all that.” Rey’s eyes crinkle and then she suddenly seems to remember Poe and Leia’s presence. “Oh! Sorry guys.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Leia smiles warmly. “I’d like to know how you two know each other, however.”

 

Finn and Rey exchange looks and burst out into laughter. 

 

“I tried to pick his pocket?” Rey chokes out, and Finn only laughs harder.

 

“You asked me for money first, and then when I told you I didn’t have cash you tried to pick my pocket,” Finn accuses with a smile splitting his face.

 

“I’m sorry!” Rey shouts incredulously.

 

“I will never forgive you,” Finn jokes. “She turned into a confidential informant after that, since she had a bunch of friends who had friends.”

 

“For the record, I hated all of them,” Rey says, deadpan.

 

Poe chuckles at that, and in that moment, the tell-tale crunch of tires on gravel sounded outside the door.

 

“That’s probably Wex’s squad,” Poe says. “Leia, you need me to do anything or can I have a smoke?”

 

“Only if it’s outside,” Leia orders as she rushes out to meet Wex. “Rey’s been managing D’Qar for a couple months now, talk to her if you need anything.”

 

Poe glances at the girl, barely twenty, if that. “Yes, ma’am.” He turns to Finn. “Want a smoke?”

 

Finn runs a hand over his head, and Poe follows the movement with barely moving eyes. 

 

“Sure, why not,” Finn concedes, smirking slightly. “Rey, you’ll be fine?”

 

“I can take care of myself,” Rey answers as if for the hundredth time.

 

“Awesome. Great. Lead the way, Dameron,” Finn grins.

 

...

 

They’re leaning against the concrete wall blocking them from falling off the roof and teetering on the edge of perfectly high. Poe takes a puff and blows the smoke away from the building and watches it float over the city.

 

“This is weirdly peaceful,” Finn says, and that’s when it hits Poe like a goddamn bullet train. 

 

The satisfaction when he made Finn laugh.

 

The twang he felt when Finn ran to hug Rey, that he now recognized as jealousy.

 

Watching Finn’s arm in the simplest of motions.

 

_ Well, fuck my life,  _ Poe thinks, staring at Finn who is smiling gently out towards the horizon.  _ I really really like a police officer. And he’s fucking hot too.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have no excuse just.....school is really fisting me in the ass right now.


	5. Of Parents, Homophobia, and First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is so bad im so sorry for not updating brain hurt

Finn catches Poe looking at him in horror. 

 

“What?” he asks, his voice falling like syrup. “Got a spider on me or something?”

 

“No,” Poe answers, looking back over the city. “Just thinking.”

 

“Bout what?” Finn takes another drag of his blunt and moved next to Poe.

 

Poe casts his mind wildly, searching for answers that aren’t  _ your ass _ or  _ dick me down _ because Finn doesn’t need to know that. Yet. Or ever.

 

“My...parents!” he says, too loud and enthusiastic. 

 

Finn raises an eyebrow. “Your parents?”

 

“Yeah! You know, how they’re...dead….and all.” Poe tries for an easy grin. “Yeah.”

 

Finn clears his throat and nods. “Mine too. What happened to yours?”

 

_ Oh shit, his parents are dead too? What the fuck. Soulmates? _ Poe thinks. He shakes his head and says, “Oh, y’know, standard...stuff.”

 

“They got old and died?” Finn asks, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

 

“Well, no.”

 

“That’s not standard then.”

 

“I mean -” Poe sighs. “Fine. My dad died in the military. I wasn’t that young, probably around ten -”

 

“That’s kinda young,” Finn points out.

 

“Well, I guess,” Poe says, shrugging. “Anyways, he died in the military and then my mom joined the Resistance.”

 

“So, what, your dad died, and your mom was like ‘ah shit, my husband’s dead, time to be a gang member?” Finn says, amusement lacing every word.

 

He doesn’t know why, but Poe finds the comment hysterical. He doubles over in laughter, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Finn watches as Poe slowly comes back to himself, small giggles occasionally finding their way out of his mouth.

 

“That was funny,” Poe says, smiling broadly, his head swimming. 

 

“I...can see that,” Finn says, sounding slightly unsure, but still delighted. A light feeling sweeps through Poe’s stomach, and he can’t tell if it’s the weed or Finn’s voice.

 

“What about you?” Poe asks.

 

“My mom died when I was two. Cancer. It was me, my dad, and my brother for a while and then -”

 

“Wait, you have a brother?” Poe interrupts. 

 

“Yeah?” Finn answers, somewhat confused.

 

“I just - I didn’t think you did.” Poe wonders how to say that Finn seemed all too ready to join the Mafia, so ready that it seemed that he had no one left in the world besides his fellow cops.

 

“We haven’t talked since I told him I was gay. Well, still gay.”

 

Poe is more perplexed than ever. “Still gay?”

 

“I came out to him and my dad when I was sixteen, and a guy had asked me out.” Finn looks away and over the city. “My dad didn’t take it well. Started going off about how he refused to have a faggot for a son. My brother overheard, told his girlfriend at the time who then told the entire school and you can imagine how that went from there.”

 

Poe winced. He didn’t need to imagine. He remembered all too well what happened when Jessika was outed to their small school. They were lucky to have such an accepting community, but one or two homophobes really does spoil the lot. 

 

“Technically both of my parents aren’t dead.” Finn’s voice sounded a little less slow and a little clearer. Poe could feel a slight headache between his eyes - the high was coming down.

 

“Your dad’s -”

 

“He’s alive. And still a homophobic asshole. What can you do, right?” Finn says, a tinge of bitterness entering his tone. “He’s a high ranking officer, too. Because obviously the best idea ever is to put a giant fucking homophobe in charge. Because he deserves it. But he’s dead to me.”

 

“Finn…” Poe doesn’t know how to ask the question, but something in him knows he has to. “Did he ever hit you?”

 

Finn turns to Poe with a twisted smile. “Better question is did he ever not?” He yanks up the edge of his shirt to reveal a white scar that spans the length of his hip. “This is the worst of it. I can’t even excuse it by saying he was drunk. He wasn’t. Barely touched a drop of alcohol. Still beat the crap out of me whenever he could though. And my brother never stopped him.”

 

Poe inches towards Finn. The high has almost completely worn off at that point. “I’m sorry.”

 

Finn scoffs. “They’re both awful. Egotistical pricks with a permanent ‘holier-than-thou’ attitude. Probably would’ve killed me if I didn’t leave when I did.”

 

“Who’d you stay with?” Poe asks, only a few feet away from Finn at this point, leaning against the edge with him.

 

“Boyfriend. After we broke up, I joined the First Order. I never agreed with their principles, but they gave me a place to sleep.” Finn shakes his head. “I almost wish that I didn’t but then I wouldn’t have met you.”

 

Poe’s breath catches in his throat. He knows Finn only meant it platonically. But,  _ jesus, _ can’t he just imagine for a minute that maybe Finn loves him too?

 

“Poe? You’re drifting.” Finn waves a hand in front of Poe’s face. He starts and plasters a smile on his face. The minute is over.

 

…

 

“Jessika, what do I do?” Poe sighs dramatically falling onto Jessika’s bed. She looks at him in amusement.

 

“You tap that ass is what you do,” she answers, lobbing a pillow at Poe’s face.

 

“I can’t!” Poe complains, holding the pillow to his chest tightly. “He’s so cute, Jess. And he’s the sweetest. Fuck, I can’t even.”

 

“Tap. That. Ass. God knows you need a good dick right now. You’re so mopey and horny, you’re throwing off my vibes,” Jessika says mockingly. 

 

“Help me get Finn and I’ll help you with Rey.” Poe flips over to see Jessika’s lips part in shock.

 

“How’d you - “

 

“Please. You’ve been making gaga eyes at her since you met. And I’m like ninety eight percent sure it’s mutual.”   
  


“I don’t need your help, Dameron,” Jessika grins. “But I’ll still see what I can do about the Finn situation, if only to get rid of your ass.”

 

“Deal.”


End file.
